deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Jotaro Kujo vs Minato Arisato
Jotaro Kujo vs Minato Arisato is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Volume 1 Chapter 4! Persona 3 vs Jojo's Bizzare Adventures! They are the main characters from the third part of a long-running series about fighting ghosts, They are both calm and stoic even in the most stressful of situations and they even have a female counterpart in an alternate timeline from the original series (Kotone Shiomi for Minato and Kyo Nijimura for Jotaro) while these two teenagers of little words may have many things in common they have one big difference only one of them will survive a Death Battle! Intro Jotaro Minato Intermission Prediction ''Introverted Eagle of House Black: ''"This is going to be exciting! I'm rooting and betting on Minato. While Jotaro is debatably faster, and his limited time stop is going to be a problem, Minato should take almost everything else by a wide margin. Due to being the only party member comparable to Nyx with Messiah he should be around the universal range. And due to the events of Persona Q2 which are both officially stated to be canon, he should be able to be comparable to the Phantom Thieves of heart who can dodge and survive a recreation of the Big Bang, which would actually close up the speed gap between the two pretty easily. This isn't even factoring how he defeated Elizabeth, who according to various statements is superior to Caroline and Justice as they fear her and their other siblings. And Caroline and Justine are capable of easily defeating Late Game Joker. Even if you decided to give Jotaro the upgrade he got with the non-canon and contradictory Eyes of Heaven game, while it does give him the hax to put Minato down easily the problem is that Minato should be faster still. SPOH was able to match and beat HA Dio, who was able to blitz GER. A lot of people tend to assume GER has infinite speed due to being able to move in time that was erased by King Crimson, but that itself is also a misconception. King Crimson doesn't erase time really, he just skips the cause of a certain action going straight to the effect rather than straight-up erasing time, which just leaves Jotaro at FTL while Minato should be around MFTL+. If that isn't enough, Minato has more than enough hax and instakill techniques to put Jotaro down. Overall, I really don't see how Minato can lose... BABY BABY BABY YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ''Necromercer: ''"Depends. if Eyes of Heaven Jotaro, this will be close, But Jojo Pulls through. If not? Jotaro should be able to pull through Via the time stop, as he could likely kill Minato with a few good punches.But good luck Battle Results Category:Blog posts Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:JoJo vs Persona Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles